A conventional cascode circuit includes a first and a second transistor device which have their load paths connected in series. In a specific type of cascode circuit, the first transistor device receives as a drive voltage a load path voltage of the second transistor device, so that the second transistor device drives (controls) the first transistor. Thus, an operation state of the cascode circuit is governed by an operation state of the second transistor device. In this cascode circuit, the second transistor device should be designed such that a voltage level of the load path voltage does not increase above a maximum drive voltage level of the first transistor device. For example, a conventional normally-on FET (Field-Effect Transistor) used as the second transistor device may have a voltage blocking capability (a maximum load path voltage level) of several 100V, or even more, but cannot withstand drive voltages of more than several 10V. Thus, in a conventional cascode circuit the second transistor device can be implemented as a high-voltage device while the first transistor device is a low-voltage device.
However, it may be desirable to have a cascode circuit with two or more high voltage devices connected in series.